


Body Moves

by LillianDeLooney



Series: DNCE (Desperate Need for Care and Ecstasy) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (light) edging, Bearded Derek Hale, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek has a secret, Derek is a Tease, Dom Derek, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Lumberjack Derek, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Napping, Older Derek, Praise Kink, Relaxation, Soft Touching, Sub Stiles, Uncut Derek, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, countdown coming, head massages, headache relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianDeLooney/pseuds/LillianDeLooney
Summary: In which Derek can’t help wanting to take care of Stiles, and Stiles is ready to explore some of his kinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is again from the song by DNCE.   
> Also special thanks to Robin0203 for prompting me to write a (slightly) injured Stiles and caring Derek.

You know those moments in your life when everything suddenly seems to fall into place? It’s like nothing can stop you, nothing can bring you down. It’s like riding a constant high. Stiles knows those moments. And all because of freaking Derek Hale.  
  


He met Derek about two weeks ago, a grumpy yet surprisingly sweet guy that lives in a gorgeous cabin in the nature preserve on the outskirts of his college town. Even though the lumberjack is about ten years older than him, Derek fits in his life perfectly. Stiles can’t stop wanting to see him, desperate to be around the man. It shouldn’t come as a surprise that he went back to the cabin multiple times over the past two weeks, and it’s been incredible.  
  


Apparently it shows, because his best friend Lydia just dragged him along to a late lunch, sat him down and immediately demanded details.  
  


“What details?” he asks, just to be a little shit.  
  


She smirks, and if they hadn’t been friends for so long it’d intimidate the hell out of him. “Honey, you can play dumb all you want, but we both know you’re dying to talk about whatever it is that has you smiling like a lunatic twenty-four seven.”  
  


He scoffs. “I do not –”  
  


“Stiles,” she interrupts him, putting her hand over his on the table between them. “Stop deflecting and talk to me.”  
  


He sighs, worrying his lip. “You’re going to think it’s weird.”  
  


She tilts her head to the side, narrowing her eyes at him. “Try me.”  
  


“So I kind of met someone,” he blurts out, foregoing any kind of subtlety. “And he’s like, _amazing_ , okay? Like, I can’t even describe it, Lyds. The way he makes me feel . . . Even little things like his voice or small commands make me all . . .” He moves his hands around, trying to convey what he can’t with words. “It’s weird, but exhilarating, and it feels _so_ good Lydia, I can’t stop thinking about it.”  
  


She hums thoughtfully. “Didn’t peg you as the type.”  
  


“What type?”  
  


“Oh honey,” she chuckles, patting his hand before moving it back to her lap.  
  


Stiles is so confused. He knows she knows something he doesn’t know but _wants_ to know, and for some reason she’s not telling him. He narrows his eyes at her, and it earns him a roll of her eyes.  
  


“You should let him teach you.”  
  


“Teach me _what_ , Lydia?”  
  


“Just,” she pauses. “Ask him for the list.”  
  


He sighs, growing frustrated. “What list?”  
  


“What did I literally just tell you?”  
  


Ask Derek, right, sure. He really wonders why he’s friends with her sometimes. He hates it when she gets all cryptic like this. He does listen to her, though. He always does.

 

***

 

He goes over to Derek’s after lacrosse practice the next day. He’s not on the varsity team or anything, but the college gym offered a lacrosse course and he figured it’d be a nice way to stay in shape and meet new people in the process, so he signed up for it. It’s been a particularly rough practice today, leaving him a bit bruised up. He has scrapes on his arms and the back of his hands, his ribs are pretty sore, and he has a headache that would have made him cancel a visit to anyone else. This is Derek, though. He probably wouldn’t be able to pass up a chance of seeing him even if he wanted to.  
  


He puts his car in park and gets out, skipping up the porch steps and beaming when Derek opens the door just before he gets a chance to knock. He still hasn’t figured out how he manages to do that every single time.  
  


“Always so eager to see me,” he teases.  
  


Derek snorts. “Sure.”  
  


It’s totally fond, Stiles can see right through that gruff exterior. He knows Derek is like a fluffy teddy bear on the inside.  
  


The man opens his arms and that’s all the invitation Stiles needs, stepping into Derek’s warm embrace and hugging back, causing Derek to tighten his hold on him in return. Which is when he’s reminded of his bruises. He flinches, groaning internally and hoping Derek didn’t notice.  
  


It’s a lost cause, of course. Derek seems to notice everything. He stills and leans back, arms barely touching him anymore, scowl firmly in place as he looks Stiles over.  
  


“What’s wrong?”  
  


“Nothing, I’m fine,” he smiles, trying to continue their hug, but Derek stops him with gentle hands on his shoulders.  
  


“You’re hurt.”  
  


He sighs. “Dude, chill, I’m fine. I just had lacrosse practice. I’ll be as good as new in a couple of days.”  
  


Derek narrows his eyes at him, slowly shaking his head. “Not good enough.” Without another word, Stiles is dragged further inside the cabin, all the way to the kitchen in the back, where Derek makes him sit down at the dinner table. Then the man produces an honest-to-god first-aid kit from one of his cabinets and while the thought is incredibly sweet, it’s also entirely unnecessary.  
  


“Seriously Derek, I’m fine.”  
  


“Shut up and let me take care of you, Stiles.”  
  


He deflates, deciding it’s easier to just give in. He lets Derek clean the scrapes, letting out a deep breath at how gentle the man is handling him. It’s nice. His temples throb and he winces, touching one with his fingers in an attempt to make it stop. Even though he knew it wouldn’t, he still frowns petulantly when it doesn’t alleviate the pain.  
  


“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Derek asks, pointedly looking at where he’s rubbing his head.  
  


Stiles rolls his eyes – which ow, shouldn’t have done that – and carefully shakes his head. “We wear helmets, it’s just a headache.”  
  


“Yeah, no. That just won’t do.” Derek holds a hand out to him, and Stiles takes it without preamble, letting himself be dragged to the living room this time.  
  


“This care-taking thing is impressively important to you.”  
  


“Shut up.”  
  


“Wasn’t complaining,” he mutters, happily joining Derek on the couch. Stiles _loves_ this couch. Awesome things have happened on this magnificent piece of furniture and he doesn’t doubt it will happen again.  
  


“Clothes off, little one,” Derek says softly, and Stiles is all too happy to comply, stripping down until he’s left in only his boxers.  
  


Derek helps him get comfortable on the couch and hands him some ibuprofen and a cool glass of water. Then he walks off to the hallway and Stiles deduces from the sound of running water that he went to the bathroom. Derek – now only wearing sweatpants – returns with a wet washcloth and makes him sit up so he can slip in behind him. Stiles leans back against the man’s hairy chest and sighs, feeling safe and content lying here in the v of Derek’s legs. The washcloth cools his throbbing headache when it’s draped across his forehead.  
  


“How’s that?” Derek whispers.  
  


“Perfect.”  
  


The man places a soft kiss on the top of his head. “Good.” His fingers lightly touch Stiles’ temples and begin to move in slow circles, numbing the pain even more.  
  


“Oh my God, you’re like, magic,” he mumbles, bones turning into jelly.  
  


He feels Derek’s soft laugh reverberate in his chest. “You have no idea.”  
  


Stiles can only hum in agreement. It’s quiet in the house apart from their even breaths, allowing him to pick up the sound of birds chirping outside, the wind rustling through the trees. He’s close to drifting off in a matter of minutes.  
  


“Give me your hands,” Derek breathes close to his ear, making him shudder. He slips his hands into Derek’s with a questioning hum.  
  


“Shh.”  
  


Calloused fingers trace his hands with light touches, tracing every finger, every line on his palm. Up and down and again at the next finger, making them tingle. Stiles sighs. Derek’s fingers continue their journey to his wrists, encircling them and applying gentle pressure – which is a sensation he is going to file away for later – before going back to tracing his hands all over again. It makes his hands tingly and it’s a nice distraction from the pain in his head.  
  


“Go to sleep, baby,” Derek whispers, continuing the slow _up-down_ , _up-down_ with his fingers on his hands, and Stiles is gone before he gets a chance to do so much as hum in affirmation.

 

***

 

Stiles wakes up comfortably warm and feeling better than he has in weeks, still snuggled against Derek’s chest. He wraps his arms around the man’s torso, nuzzling his chest hair.  
  


“Good nap?” Derek’s fingers start playing with his hair. He can only nod, feeling just as boneless as he did when he went to sleep. He’s given a few minutes to wake up before Derek makes him finish the rest of his water. Since he’s sitting up now anyway, he figures this is a good a time as any to ask Derek what he came here for in the first place.  
  


“I actually meant to ask you something,” he says, turning so he can meet Derek’s eyes.  
  


He raises an eyebrow, silently telling him to continue. Stiles takes a deep breath, unsure how Derek is going to react.  
  


“So, I kind of talked to my best friend about us and she – well. She told me to ask you for ‘the list’? Whatever that means.”  
  


Derek grins and shakes his head. “Wait here for a minute.” Stiles nods and watches him cross the cabin’s floor to the bedroom. The man comes back with a small stack of papers in his hand and offers it to Stiles as he joins him again on the couch.  
  


“What’s this?”  
  


“This,” Derek says, eyes sparkling and boring into his, “is a kink list.”  
  


_Oh._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws chapter at you and runs*

They’ve moved to Derek’s bedroom and Stiles is thrumming with excitement. He has filled in the kink list with Derek and yes, it was new and a bit overwhelming, but the excitement is definitely winning out.  


Now that he’s standing here, though, he’s not sure what to do. Does he just get naked? Should he try to be sexy and enticing or just get it over with? And what –  


“I can hear you thinking.” Derek’s sure hands land on his hips, his chest barely touching Stiles’ back. He nuzzles behind his ear, his warm breath making Stiles shudder. “Stop freaking out. I already told you we won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”  


Stiles’ voice is shaky when he breathes out. “Yeah, I know. Sorry.”  


“Don’t be.” Derek tugs on his earlobe with his lips, making his blood pool in his groin. “What would you like to do?”  


“I –,” he hums as Derek’s hands begin to wander, slipping under his shirt and rucking it up a little. He wets his lips and tries again. “I’d like you to take my clothes off.”  


“Hm.” Derek kisses down his neck, then leans back and takes off Stiles’ shirt. When he starts on his belt, his lips are back at his ear. “Then what?”  


Ignoring the flushing of his face, he says: “I uh, I’d like to suck you off. Try to, at least. I mean you know I’ve never –”  


Derek finally turns him around and cups his cheeks, gently caressing them with his thumbs. He kisses him, once, twice, then leans back with a smile. “I’d like that.”  


“Yeah?”  


Derek nods and Stiles goes back in for another kiss. Derek helps him get the rest of his clothes off, then takes care of his own and leads him onto the bed. He fluffs up some pillows and leans against the headboard, giving Stiles an unashamed view of his naked body. It’s magnificent. The first few moments he doesn’t know where to look, just takes it all in, but then his eyes land on Derek’s hard dick and just … kind of get stuck there.  


“You’re uncut,” he breathes.  


Derek hums. “Do you mind?”  


Stiles meets his eyes for a moment, then looks back down to his dick as if drawn by a magnet. He wets his lips. “No.”  


Derek spreads his legs a little, getting comfortable, but otherwise doesn’t push Stiles for anything. Stiles moves forward until he’s kneeling in between the man’s legs, trying to decide what he wants to do. “Can I … ?”  


Derek nods and lets his hands fall on Stiles’ thighs, stroking gently. “Go ahead. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”  


He takes a hold of Derek’s dick and feels the corners of his mouth tick up. He can’t believe he’s touching another man’s dick right now. An uncut one, at that. He’s always wondered what that’d feel like. He pumps his hand a few times, fascinated by the way the foreskin moves over the head. Derek’s hands twitch on his thighs and he looks up briefly, smiling. “Good?”  


Derek hums, smiling back.  


Stiles bites his lip to stop his smile from growing and ducks his head, playing with the foreskin some more. Curious, he moves down and wraps his lips around the head, sucking softly. He grows a bit bolder when Derek spreads his legs some more, sighing in pleasure, and takes more of his dick in his mouth, begins using his tongue. He loves the musky scent of him down here, loves the salty taste of the man’s skin, the feel of the warm shaft on his tongue.  


Derek lays a gentle hand on his head and just keeps it there, not pushing, just being present. “God, that’s good baby.”  


Feeling Derek’s dick get harder in his mouth because of what he’s doing is exhilarating. It makes him feel oddly powerful, but it’s also surprisingly soothing. His head is bracketed by Derek’s thighs, Derek’s warm, large hand is brushing through his hair or just resting on the back of his head, and he thinks he wouldn’t mind doing this for a while.  


Stiles shifts until he’s on his stomach, getting more comfortable and focusing all his attention on the blowjob. Derek keeps telling him how well he’s doing, how perfect he is, and Stiles soaks it all up, basking in the warm fuzzy feelings in his chest.  


After a while, Derek gently pulls Stiles’ head away from his cock. Stiles frowns, unsure of what’s happening. The man huffs a soft laugh and strokes his thumb across Stiles’ lips. “Don’t worry. Just don’t want to come yet.”  


He chuckles, relieved. “Oh.”  


“Wanna try something else?” Derek looks down at the boy’s straining dick meaningfully. “This is supposed to be about you.”  


Stiles nods, kind of breathless. “D’yeah, yeah, that’d – I’d like that.”  


Derek kisses him again, deeper this time, and Stiles can’t help but lean into him, it’s so good. The man leans back and rearranges Stiles so that he’s lying with his back against his chest. He opens his bedside drawer and gets out some lube, squirting some onto his fingers and wrapping it securely around Stiles’ aching dick.  


He jumps at the initial cold, but soon enough the slick glide of Derek’s hand on him just feels incredible. Derek’s lips are back at his ear, speaking in a soft, low voice. “You said you’d like to try edging. How do you feel about doing that now?”  


His dick twitches and Stiles squirms in Derek’s lap. “Jesus Christ.”  


Derek chuckles, kissing behind his ear. “Is that a yes?”  


“Yes. _Please._ ”  


Derek’s thumb moves over his slit, making him gasp. “Good boy.”  


After a few more strokes of his dick, Derek asks him about the traffic light system. “Do you remember it?”  


He nods. “I do. Green is go, yellow is slow down, red is stop.”  


“Good. I want you to use it, alright?” Derek kisses his temple when he nods again. “I want you to try to hold out and not come until I tell you to. Colour?”  


Stiles bites his lip and turns his head a little so he can look at the man. “What if I can’t?”  
  


Derek kisses him softly. “I won’t be angry or disappointed. Now or ever. And this is just a test run. If you can’t stop it we can just try again another time if you want to.”  
  


That soothes Stiles’ nerves enough for him to try it. “Green.”  


At first it’s just a simple hand-job, making him relax enough to use Derek as a pillow, enjoying the stimulation. Eventually though, Derek’s free hand wanders, playing with his balls, his nipples, teasing his treasure trail. When he starts rubbing his beard against Stiles’ neck, the sensation shoots straight to his dick and he moans. His hands clamp onto Derek’s arms.  
  


“Wait,” he gasps. “Wait, I -”  
  


Derek’s hand leaves his balls, the other moves down his shaft and just … stays there, holding it.  
  


“ _Fuck_.”  
  


Derek chuckles and kisses the side of his head. “You did well. Think you can keep going?”  
  


He takes a few moments to get his breath back before nodding. “Yeah, green, I’m good.”  
  


Derek’s hand starts pumping again, the other slowly moving up Stiles’ chest until he can tip Stiles’ head back. Stiles looks up at him, eyes hooded, and greedily accepts Derek’s tongue when he kisses him. Derek’s hand finds one of his nipples again and he moans in delight.  


Derek brings him to the brink of orgasm a few more times, still not letting him come, and Stiles has seriously reached the point of begging. The need to come is so damn strong. When one of the man’s hands trails up to his nipples again, he gives in.  
  


“Derek, _please_.”  
  


The man hums but doesn’t say or change anything about the rhythm he’s got going.  
  


“ _Derek_.”  
  


“What is it, baby?” The words are spoken directly into his ear, sending a shudder through his entire body, and Stiles’ dick _aches_.  
  


“I want to come.” He squirms against Derek’s hold on him. “ _Please_ , let me come.”  


Derek tips his head back again, claiming his mouth for another kiss. “God, look at you, begging so beautifully.” He moves his thumb over Stiles’ slit. “You’re so desperate for it, aren’t you?”  


He whines. “ _Derek_.”  


“Sshh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” The thumb of his free hand moves across Stiles’ lips, shiny and a deep pink from the kissing and the way he’s been biting them. Stiles doesn’t even think about it, just opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the digit, sucking it into his mouth.  
  


Derek’s breath stutters, and Stiles feels the man’s dick twitch against his lower back. Serves him right. He hears Derek swallow, Adam’s apple moving close to his ear. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”  
  


Stiles nips at Derek’s thumb in retaliation, then lets it fall from his mouth. “You’re one to talk.” The way Derek’s testing his limits is driving him insane.  
  


“Oh?” Derek pinches one of his nipples, smile evident in his voice. “Why’s that?”  
  


“For _fucks_ sake, _Derek_!”  
  


The man chuckles and finally speeds up his hand. “You want to come?”  
  


“Yes! _Please_.”  
  


Derek hums, scraping his beard against Stiles’ neck again before he puts his mouth back against Stiles’ ear. His thumb circles around the head of Stiles’ dick on every upstroke, and Stiles is about to lose his freaking mind. “I’m going to count down from five to zero. You can come on zero. Try not to come before that, okay?”  
  


“Yes, great, green,” Stiles whines. “Just make me _come_.”  
  


Derek huffs against his ear and Stiles shakes. “Five.”  
  


His fingers pinch his nipple.  
  


“Four.”  
  


Derek’s thumb is back against his mouth. Stiles takes it.  


“Three.”  
  


Stiles plants his feet against the bed to thrust into Derek’s hand, desperate.  
  


“Two.”  
  


His thrusts become erratic.  
  


“One.”  
  


Stiles moans around Derek’s thumb.  
  


“Come for me, baby.”  


He does. God _damn,_ he fucking does. Ropes of come shoot across his chest in thick, white stripes. He shudders through it, half-heartedly batting at Derek’s hand on his dick when he gets overstimulated. He turns around and nuzzles into Derek’s chest, body sated and eyes heavy.  


When Stiles comes back to himself, his eyes immediately zero in on Derek’s erection.  
  


“Hey,” the man says, fingertips gliding across Stiles’ back, “You with me?”  
  


He nods, trying to catalogue what he’s feeling. He’s still kind of boneless from his orgasm, and he feels satisfied, yet there’s this strong urge to do _something_. He can’t name or explain it, but the need to please Derek is almost overwhelming. Derek must notice it, because he tilts Stiles’ chin up with a finger so he can make eye contact.  
  


“Tell me what’s going on inside your head? Please?”  
  


Stiles bites his lip, tears of frustration springing to his eyes. It makes him feel like a child, but he just doesn’t know how to explain it.  
  


“Hey,” Derek whispers, kissing his lips before making eye contact again. “What do you need?” His fingers pick up their slow rhythm on his back again, leaving tingles across his spine. “Take your time, baby.”  
  


Stiles sighs and bumps his head against Derek’s hairy chest. “Just … I want to give you something more and make you feel good, but I don’t think I’m ready for like, actual butt-sex, and I don’t know how else I would give you that without –”  
  


Derek cuts him off with another kiss. “Okay first of all, I’m enjoying myself more than fine.” He pointedly looks at his straining erection. “And second, I think I know what you need.” Their lips meet again and Derek strokes his cheeks in reassurance. “Turn around, little one.”  
  


Stiles blushes, but turns around and presents himself to Derek. It feels dirty, but so, so good. He’s a bit anxious about what’s going to happen, but he trusts Derek. The man rearranges him so his thighs are together, lubes up his dick and starts thrusting between them.  
  


“This better?” Derek asks, and he realizes that it is. Derek’s covering him like a blanket. He can feel his warm skin, muscles and hairy chest. His beard against his neck. It feels safe, and leaves him feeling all warm inside. It’s good. He arches into it, meeting Derek’s thrusts, moaning shamelessly at the squelching sounds.  
  


Derek’s dick keeps bumping against his balls, his beard leaving marks on his neck and shoulders, his pelvis slapping against his ass. He gets so into it that he comes for a second time, mind completely occupied by _Derek_. Derek comes with a soft grunt, dick spasming between Stiles’ thighs and he’s done for, collapsing into a boneless heap onto the matrass.  
  


Derek slides off him and to the side, then rearranges them so they’re spooning. His fingertips trace patterns over his chest and stomach this time, heedless of the bits of come that managed to get on there. He hums in satisfaction.  
  


“Tired?” Derek asks, nuzzling behind his ear again. It seems to be a favourite spot of his.  


Stiles yawns and mumbles an affirmative, wiggling closer into the man’s embrace until he feels completely surrounded by him.  


“Just close your eyes, sweetheart,” Derek mumbles. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
  


With that final reassurance, he lets himself drift off to sleep.

 

***

 

When Stiles wakes up from his nap, he’s lying under the covers instead of on top of them, and he can tell Derek cleaned them both up. The man in question is still wrapped around him, just like he promised, and Stiles smiles to himself. He could really get used to this.  


He weaves his fingers between the ones resting on his chest, Derek squeezing back to let him know he’s awake. Stiles plays with Derek’s fingers for a while, then lets go and turns around so he’s facing him.  
  


“Hi,” he whispers, smiling shyly.  
  


He watches as Derek’s mouth quirks into a smile of his own, lifts a hand to touch Derek’s lips with two of his fingers. Derek catches them between his teeth, nibbling playfully. Stiles laughs and trades his fingers for his lips, sighing into the kiss. God, he loves this.  


They simply cuddle for a while, sometimes talking but mostly silent, just basking in each other’s presence. But Stiles, being Stiles, has to break the silence at some point.  


“So, I was wondering …”  
  


“What?” Derek asks, playing with the hairs on the back of Stiles’ neck.  
  


“Don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but why do you live here all alone and in, like, total seclusion?”  
  


“Ah.” Derek sighs. “That uh,” he frowns. “That’s kind of a long story.”  
  


Stiles can tell that the man is hedging on purpose, but he’s smart enough to realize that Derek doesn’t want to talk about it, so he lets it go.  


For now.

 

 


End file.
